How do you win at Truth or Dare?
by Freakynerdchick
Summary: Originally called Pineapples and a Motorcycle, but after the characters in my head told their story, I thought it better to change it:D -First story ever- I appologize if you don't like it- I dont much like the mushy-ness but its what my characters want
1. Motorcycle Ride

**Pineapples And A Motorcycle**

By freakynerdchick

"Hey, Jules," said the scruffy detective, "how's your foot?"

I would have been surprised by the comment if I weren't well aware of Shawn Spencer's psychic abilities. I hadn't mentioned the minor injury to anyone for fear of being sent home. The culprit I was handcuffing decided to make a last-ditch effort to get away and I had ended up taking a kick to the ankle. But, I had a case to solve; I couldn't just sit around and complain about a sore appendage.

"I'm fine Shawn, honest." I lied.

"The spirits refuse to accept that answer, they say you should stop everything and get a pineapple ice cream with an exceptionally attractive psychic." He smirked that little smirk that made him so irresistible.

"Ah, well tell the spirits if I ever find an exceptionally attractive psychic then I'll be sure to do that," I smiled.

"Wow. That hurts, Jules. Now you _have_ to come with me to make up for the shot my ego just took."

"Shawn, I have a lot of work to do. Maybe another time?"

" Aw, come on Jules, you'd really rather do paperwork than spend time with me?" he pouted.

I looked down at the stack of reports Lassiter had stuck me with then looked back at the still pouting Shawn. Then looked at the reports. Then looked at Shawn. _He is so incredibly adorable... _I couldn't help myself from thinking

"Carlton told me to have these finished by the time he got back," I said as I stood, the pain in my ankle was uncomfortable but nothing I thought I couldn't handle. I took a step and my high heel twisted out from under me, making my body pitch forward. I braced myself for impact with the floor and the utter embarrassment of falling in front of Shawn, but it never came.

I opened my eyes only to find a pair of bright, concerned ones staring back at me. "You are most definitely not fine," he said, as he made sure I was balanced again before he would let go of my torso. "You're coming with me."

I should have protested but instead I just nodded, my ankle hurt a lot more now that I had twisted it again._ Jeeze!_ _What is wrong with me today? I chase _and catch up with _a running criminal _in heels_ and never trip once, but I stand up from a stupid desk chair and fall? REALLY?_ _ I didn't do anything to deserve this bad karma; at least I don't _remember_ doing anything. Maybe this is payback for not telling Carlton that I saw Shawn take the bolts out of his chair so it would sink when he sat down- but come on- that was funny! Funnier when he decided to pull his gun…._

"You ok to walk?" Shawn's voice brought me back from 'Juliet-land.' He sounded genuinely concerned.

"It's just a twisted ankle, Shawn." I started toward the doors to prove I was fine, but I couldn't hide a slight limp. The next thing I knew I was floating through the rest of the precinct; it was only when I reached the exit that I remembered humans didn't have the ability to float. I blinked and looked up. I blinked again and then blushed.

_ Maybe I hit my head when I fell. Yeah, that's it, I'm unconscious right now and this is just a dream, because there is no way that Shawn Spencer is carrying me..._

I couldn't form words. Even if I could I would have had no idea what to say. Shawn was carrying me like Fabio on one of the many romance novel covers cluttering the shelves of my apartment. _What on Earth do I say? If this were to play out the way those books do… Wow…._ I blushed furiously and hoped he couldn't read minds.

"Umm... Shawn?" I said as my voice came back to me.

"Yes Jules?" he answered casually.

"What exactly is going on?"

"Well," he said matter of factly, "as we speak, oil is spilling in the Gulf, Simon Baker is currently pitching a _completely original_ idea to his producers involving pineapple, and I'm fairly certain Lassie is either at his therapist's office, making the poor guy regret his choice of occupation, or he is at his home dancing to Cindy Lauper," he finished.

"Shawn, put me down!" I exclaimed as I looked around, "People are staring!" I blushed: again.

"Would you rather risk hurting yourself again, after all, you have injured the same ankle twice in four hours, or have a few people look at you?" He made sure his voice changed tones just to further persuade me to stay in his arms.

I was about to answer when I realized we had stopped. He finally put me down; making sure I didn't put pressure on my foot. I saw a motorcycle in front of me. " Um, Shawn I am not getting on that thing."

"Why not?" He sounded like a kid who had asked for a pet elephant and been rejected.

"Because you didn't bring helmets and you said yourself: I'm awfully clumsy today. I'd rather not take the chance."

"But you'll be fine now: I'm here and I can almost guarantee that I wont wreck my bike."

"Oh," my voice was dripping with sarcasm, "thanks ever so much for the reassurance."

"Come on Jules, live a little."

I bit my lip and looked at the bike. I looked at Shawn. I looked at the bike. I looked back at Shawn. I sighed. He helped me on after himself. Again, making sure my ankle never came in contact with anything.

_Boy,_ I thought, _today was a great day to wear a pantsuit. Too bad I'm not._ My skirt ended up hiking a little higher up my leg than usual.

"Hang on tight, Jules," he smiled.

_Why am I doing this again?_

He started his metal death trap.

_ Too late to turn back now…_

We left the parking lot. I was a little more freaked out than I had thought I would have been; I had never ridden one of these before. I gripped Shawn tighter than I had meant to, but I wasn't about to loosen my hold. I buried my face in his back and tried to calm down. My hands could feel his chest vibrate with laughter.

We came to a stoplight and I heard him say "Scared?"

"NO!" I said a little too quickly.

He chuckled. " Are you sure? Because I can feel you saying 'Omigod, Omigod' over and over against my back."

He reached back to pat my knee reassuringly, but it just scared me more. "DON'T TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF THE WHEEL!" I squealed.

"They're _handle bars_, Jules." he said over his shoulder.

"Oh, just drive," I said mildly annoyed.

He laughed again and I tried to ignore the fact that we were sitting on a speeding motorcycle, instead, I focused on Shawn. I could smell his hair, ginger blossoms; he must have finally gotten some of that Kangaroo Paste. I could feel the muscles in his back shift slightly as we turned and I could feel his left leg move to the thing that controls the speed. I could feel his breathing: calm and steady, whereas my own was shallow and sporadic. I started to feel more at ease knowing how calm he was. I felt safe.

"Jules, you can let go now, I mean, unless you don't want to, which I don't mind at all, though it _will_ be kinda hard trying to sit in a booth and avoid another injury."

I blushed (I seemed to be doing a lot of blushing today) and released my death grip on him. He slid off the bike and turned to help me down too. If I were wearing the appropriate clothing it wouldn't have been a problem to get off the thing, but because I wasn't I had to slide one leg over the seat and pull the other one up at the same time to avoid ripping a bigger split in my skirt and giving everyone in the parking lot a show. If he hadn't grabbed my hand at the last second I would've toppled off the machine all together.

When both my feet were firmly on the ground (well mostly- my left wasn't planted as firmly as my right) I smiled a triumphant smile. Then I remembered how I had gotten to the motorcycle in the first place. "You aren't going to carry me again are you?" I asked.

"Only if you want me to," he pursed his lips like he did so often. I blushed as I realized he had yet to let go of my hand. He smiled a half smile, but didn't attempt to drop my hand so instead _I_ detached _my_ hand from his and said "Maybe you should stay close; just in case."

"Sure thing, Jules," he smiled and cocked his elbow in a chivalrous manner. I let out a tiny giggle as I took the offered arm and we walked into the ice cream shop.


	2. Pineapple Binge

I had an amazing time. He cracked jokes: I laughed. I laughed: he smiled and cracked another joke. The cycle continued for a good thirty minutes- it would've went on for longer but Shawn had a vision it would rain soon. "You ok with getting back on my bike?" he asked as we exited the restaurant.

"Do I actually have other options?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"No… Not really… No" he smiled as he quoted a movie I couldn't remember but I laughed anyway and strode toward his bike. The pain had subsided a little more over the pineapple binge Shawn had insisted I go through; pineapple cheesecake, pina colada flavored soda, and pineapple ice cream with pineapple flavored sprinkles (I didn't even know they did that.) "Pineapple is the cure for everything" he'd said when he had placed the death-by-tropical-fruit spread in front of me, " that and apple jacks but that's beside the point…."

I climbed on the motorcycle with more confidence than the last time and Shawn smiled. "You wanna drive?" his eyes flashed.

"Uh- no."

"Detective O'Hara. You're not scared are you?" he teased.

"No," I drew out the word as I tried to think of a reason without sounding like a wimp, " Ummm- the pedal thing is on the left side and my ankle is really hurting again." My eyebrows shot up as I lied. I think he noticed, but "Ok" was all he said.

I tried to keep my head up throughout the whole ride but fear overtook me again as we sped up. Again, I dug my face into his back. He let out a small chuckle but made no comment. I looked up when the bike finally stopped. We weren't at the police station; instead we were at my apartment complex. _I guess I should've known he was gonna do something like this… _

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"I'm Psychic." He said like that was the answer to everything in the world.

"Yes, so?"

"The spirits say you shouldn't go back to the station."

I sighed. "Why do they say that, Shawn?"

"I dunno." He said though it came out sounding more like 'Buh-uh-uh.' He smiled a small smile as he got off the bike.

"Can't you ask them?" I asked as he helped me down.

"I'm not a circus act, Jules. Well, not any more- here's a tip- just because a contortionist bends her body in a revolting, yet hot way for hundreds of people everyday, doesn't mean she'll do a private show without proper courting first."

I rolled my eyes and headed toward my place. He followed. I stopped just as I was opening the door to my apartment. I cocked my head to the side a little to better hear what I thought I was hearing. I turned to see an oblivious Shawn with an ear bud in his ear. I smiled an 'I'm-not-sure-what-to-make-of-this' smile as he started humming. I decided I was enjoying myself. I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe as I decided to take in the show.

Shawn looked up then. I cocked my head and smiled. He looked down at his feet. "Well don't stop now," I said " I was just starting to recognize the song."

He glanced down one end of the corridor to the other and back at me with a look on his face that just screamed mischief. "Well, If I'm gonna put on a show for you," he stepped through the door to my apartment, " I'm gonna make it good." He pulled the headphones out of his Ipod. He looked around for a second then found what he wanted. He plugged the mp3 player into my sound system and motioned for me to sit.

I giggled as he started the music and posed as the drum kicked in- changing the pose with every new beat until the lyrics started. He reminded me of Elvis the way his hips were shaking. I smiled at the thought of Shawn in full Elvis costume. _Now that would be something to see_, I thought.

I full on laughed when the words started and Shawn was singing aloud with the song. _He's actually not that bad…_

" Hey I've been watching you

Every little thing you do

Every time I see you pass

In my homeroom class

Makes my heart beat fast

I've tried to page you twice

But I see you roll your eyes

Wish I could make you real

But your lips are sealed

That aint no big deal"

_Man! What is this song? I know it but I can't think of it! _ I was trying to remember when I heard him start rapping. I laughed out loud as I watched him act out the words.

"Cause I know you really want me

(He pointed to his chest)

Yeah

(He made a face that was absolutely adorable)

I hear your friends talk about me

(He cupped his hand around his ear)

Yeah

(He made that face again)

So why you tryin to be without me

(He made a vague 'Why' gesture)

When you got me

Where you want me"

(He just smiled here- I almost melted)

My eyes widened as I finally remembered the song. It was so cheesy, but I laughed a happy laugh. I had this song sang to me over and over again by my nephews. _They were never this entertaining though… _

"Hey Juliet!

I think

You're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe

Some day

You and me could run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet"

He reached for my hand to pull me up with him. I laughed but complied. It went back into the little rap and I supplied the 'Yeahs' while Shawn did the rest.

When the song ended, a slightly out of breath Shawn paused his Ipod. "Why on Earth do you know that song?" I asked; just as out of breath as he was.

"I got bored one day and just started randomly typing peoples names into Google and this song came up." He shrugged. " When I typed in Lassiter that 'Detective Dipstick' news article was the first thing it showed." He smiled. "Ironically when I put in 'Detective Dipstick' something _entirely_ different came up…"

I laughed and snatched the Ipod from its spot on my stereo and looked through the playlists. As I had expected the biggest playlist consisted of 80's songs: Shout, Head Over Heels, Mad World, and Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears For Fears,The Safety Dance by Men Without Hats, Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler, Private Eyes by Hall And Oats , the entire Footloose and Flashdance soundtracks, Livin on a Prayer by Bon Jovi, Don't Stand So Close to Me by thePolice, Ordinary World by Duran Duran, Can't Fight this Feeling by R.E.O Speedwagon, and Jump by VanHalen. There were MANY more.

He had a lot of more recent songs too like Justin Timberlake's Sexyback, and a few Band Of Horses songs, and tons of others I never would have guessed he listened to. I noticed songs I had completely forgotten had existed: Loser by Beck and MMMbob by Hanson and… I laughed as I pressed play on Wannabe by the Spice Girls.

"Really?" I asked " You have the Spice Girls?"

"Um, would you believe that Gus keeps getting our Ipods mixed up?" he smiled.

We ended up dancing around my living room like idiots for three or four songs before we collapsed on the couch laughing. We stopped when the lights went out followed by a giant thunderclap. _When did it start raining? _I tried to remember.

"Told ya." He smiled. Well, I heard the smile: I couldn't see anything in the black hole my living room had become.

"Huh?" I frowned.

"I told you it would rain."

"But you're psychic." I said like that was the answer to everything in the world. I couldn't help a slight smirk.

"Yes, so?"

I laughed: again. _Jeeze! All this laughing is really starting to make my stomach very sore… Maybe I'll finally get a six-pack…_ I laughed at my own joke, which only hurt more.

"What now?" I could see a dark smudge that I guessed was him move its head to look at me.

"I'm not sure…" We almost drifted into an awkward silence, but he began speaking with just a millisecond before it got there.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Huh?" I was very confused.

"What's your favorite color?" he repeated.

"Why?"

"I wanted to know, but I guess if you don't wanna tell me I'll just ask the spirits…" he said the last part like that would change my mind. _As if._

I saw the smudge lift a hand to its head. I lifted an eyebrow, not like he could see it. All of a sudden the hand dropped and Shawn shrugged. "Well?" I asked.

"Blue. Shouldn't you know your own favorite color?"

I blinked. "Just how much do they know about me?"

"Everything." He said like it was a stupid question. "They're called the 'powers that be' for a reason."

"Do they tell you everything or do you have to ask?" I could feel my face start to redden…

" It depends."

"On what?" I was losing my patience.

"On how they feel at the time." I let out an annoyed breath. He caught on. "Sometimes they tell me sometimes they don't. I don't know why."

"What have they told you?"

Lightning flashed and I saw a glint in his eyes that told me he knew something…

_A/NDid you guys catch the refrence to another story? Its called Apple Jack Tears by fyd818_ _ I put it in there cause I liked that story a lot. Go read it:D_


	3. Truth or Dare

_A/N: ok so I just realized I haven't been putting a disclaimer or anything on the previous chapters- I don't know if its required to actually put one or not but EVERY SINGLE fic I've ever read has had one so I will make up for it here._

_I OWN NOTHING and for the other times I forgot: I own nothing I own nothing_

_And the last chapter used the lyrics to 'Juliet' ( I have absolutely no idea who sings it) and various songs/ artists that I also don't own… _

_ I know its taken a long time since I posted, but I wrote myself into a corner and couldn't find a way out…. Any way- FOUND ONE:D I've decided that I wouldn't fix the ooc-ness of Juliet and just roll with it:P It's easier this way._

"Shawn?" I was sick to my stomach. _ What if he knows I've dreamed about him all week._

"Yes, Juliet?" He asked all innocent- like.

"Seriously? You look at me like that and think I don't know you are up to something? I _am_ a dective, you know."

"I don't know what you are talking about," He kept up the charade.

"Fine." I folded my arms and sat there in the dark. I counted to twelve before I spoke again (It felt like a good number.) "Lets play a game."

"What?"

"Shawn, I'm bored and don't act like you don't like games." I smiled mischeviously, though he still couldn't see it.

"Uh... Ok." He knew something was up, but decided to go along with it.

"Truth or dare?" I smirked.

"Ooooh," He let out a noise of excitement.

I swallowed. _Maybe this wasn't so good an idea..._

"Dare!" He answered.

"Umm... I dare you to... ummm... Answer a truth question on your next turn."

"Really, Jules? Really?"

"That's all I got Shawn. I was expecting you to pick truth." I said honestly.

"Dectitive, you know me better than that. Truth or dare?" He asked earnestly.

"Truth." I said before I fully thought it out. Then felt dizzy as I realized I had just given Shawn the oppurtunity to ask me a personal question that I probably didn't want to answer.

"What was your honest first impression of me?"

I blinked. I was expecting something less serious from my favorite psychic. _NO! Not my favorite psychic! _I mentally yelled at myself_. Of course he _is_ the only psychic I knew personally, so I guess that does make him my favorite..._

"Jules? Earth to Jules?" He brought me out of my thoughts with a poke to the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. My first impression of you was "This guy's a weirdo compulsive who goes to the same resturant, sits in the same chair, and eats the same food everyday. You remember, I think those were the exact words I told you with..." I smiled as I thought back to that day at the diner. It was my first assignment as a detective.

"Of course I remember. I meant the first impression after I told you you were _actually_ in my seat." He laughed.

I smiled and thought about it. I came to the conclusion of what I would tell him within seconds. "Well, my thought process was a little like this: 'I got more than an 8th grade education' and then it turned to 'Is this guy a stalker or something, he knows my entire life.' Then, after I found out you were a psychic, it all made sence." I knew I wasn't completely answering the question, but I didn't want to tell him that I thought he was incredibly attractive and that he was unbelievably funny.

He was quiet for a second, but then all he said was, "Cool. Ok your turn to ask again, though I don't think it's entirely fair that I have no choice but to pick truth." He pouted.

I laughed and said "It was your dare- you have to or you lose."

"Fine." He still pouted.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked with a smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"You set up this whole game just so you could ask me what my favorite color was?" He didn't fully believe it.

"Well," I said with a frown. "I'm not psychic, I have to figure things out the old fashioned way."

He laughed. For a good thirty seconds. "Green." He said in between chuckles. When he finally finished laughing at me, he asked "Truth or dare?"

"Uh... Dare?" I said but I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to pick it.

" I dare you to tell me the truth to a question I'm about to ask you." I could just see him in my minds eye smirking like a cocky Smith and Weston Jr.

"Shawn! I pulled the same thing and you acted like I was nuts and now you're doing it?" I laughed.

"No, I'm daring you to answer a question, you dared me to pick truth the next time around. You have to answer right now. Truthfully."

I shook my head and smiled. "Ok, Shawn, what do you wanna ask me?"

"Do you ever think about me?" he asked quietly.

I blinked a few times. _What kinda question was that? How am I supposed to answer that. I wouldn't even tell him I thought he was funny let alone that I think about him a lot more than I should about my co-workers. I can't just look at him and say 'Gee, Shawn, I think about you all most all of the time I can. I think about you when I see pineapples. I think about you when I hear a motorcycle. I think about you when I see commercials for the Mentalist. I think about you when I hear your going to be working on a case with me. I think about you when you aren't working a case with me. I think about you right before I fall asleep every night wishing you were there to hold me. I think about you when I see Judd Nelson in anything. I think about you when I hear some one say Shawn. I think about you all the frikin time.' I cant just say that!... Can I?_ I thought about it for a second.

_Why not? _My heart asked me.

_Because he's a co-worker. _My brain told me.

_So? _My heart.

_ They never get together on all those shows: they say it'll get them in trouble. _My brain.

_So? Plus, he said to answer truthfully._ My heart.

My brain shut up. _Way to go Brain! You Suck! Tell me why I cant! Tell me it's a bad idea!_

I closed my eyes and breathed out a long and shaky breath. My heart had clearly won the battle, so why was I still having trouble processing what I wanted to say? I took in a deep breath and before I could change my mind I let out a quick and quiet "Yes."

I was begining to think he hadn't heard me when he said "Ok, your turn."

I frowned. "Uh.. Ok? Truth or dare?"

"Truth, but only if you ask me a question that doesn't involve favorite colors."

I smiled. " Favorite food?" I was trying to get things back to the lighter side of the Shawn that was currently sitting in my pitch dark living room. I actually knew his favorite food.

"Jules. You know my favorite food. I'm serious. Ask me a _real_ question. Please?"

"What do you want me to ask, Shawn? What your first job was?"

He sighed. "I'll just answer the question I want you to ask. I guess that would be easier for you."

"What question do I want to ask?" I was confused.

"You want to ask if I thought about you. I do. I think about you every time I smell peaches. I think about you every time hear that song. I think about you every time I go to the station. I think about you every time I have a vision about a case. I think about you when I don't. I think about you when I have nothing else to do. I think about you when I have tons of stuff to do. I think about you when I'm making pineapple upside down cake and sometimes I think about calling you to come share it with me. I think about how much I want to kiss you when you are sitting at your desk chewing on that pen. I think about how much I miss you when you arent with me and I think about how much I am missing just knowing I'm not with you."

I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. I didn't know what to say. I tried to say something. Anything. I moved my mouth but nothing came out. I stared into the blackness. _Gosh! Say something! _"Shawn... I... I don't know what to say." I said honestly.

"Tell me I'm not crazy to feel this way. Tell me you feel this way about me. Tell me you don't. Tell me I am crazy. Tell me anything as long as it's the truth."

I had never heard Shawn be so honest and sweet in all the years I had known him. He had had his moments, but he had never just opened up to me like this before. It was a new experience.

_A/N I appologize to anyone who had my story on story alert and then was alerted to my repost of my other chapters. I dont know if that happened or not but if it did im sorry if it didn't- then nevermind. You dont have to read it if you dont want - i didn't change much- if you already read it again - sorry;p anyway R/R please:D_


	4. Winning

_A/N I realize the last chapter was really mushy:D I think I'ma change the genre to romance and fluff just for that one part:D Any way- I don't know how this story is gonna go, I usually let the Shawn and Juliet in my head have their own conversation and I write it so you guys can read it... We will see:D_

"Shawn..." I hesitated.

"Jules. Tell me. Please? I can't take it anymore. I need to know."

I swallowed. I was about to do one of two things; I was either about to crush the feelings of the most amazing guy in the world and shatter any chance I had at ever being truely satisfied, or I was about to make this amazing guy and myself happy. _Well, here goes nothing..._ "You aren't crazy." I said barely above a whisper. _Though I might be a little nuts_ I thought. I was deciding on what to say next when the lights finally came back on. _What did I just say? This was easier when I couldn't see his face. Now I have to see his reactions to what ever I say... And worse he can see mine... He wouldn't need to be psychic to know what I was thinking now..._

I looked at the scruffy detective sitting on the end of my couch. He didn't seem to notice the sudden light in the room. My breath caught in my throat for a half of a second. Shawn was staring at my beige carpet; rubbing his thumb against the patches of scruff below the middle of his bottom lip, proping his elbow on the arm rest, like he often does when he thinks hard. His breathing was steady, mine syncronized with his. I was perfectly content with just watching him like that for at least a day or three.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, never moving from his position on the end of the couch.

I frowned. "Uh..."

"Jules, Truth or dare?" He said it like it was stupid that I wasn't answering and he looked at me this time and cocked his right eyebrow.

I shook the feeling of confusion. Litterally: I shook my head. "Which one do you want me to pick?" I cocked my eyebrow to match his.

"That's not how it works, Jules." He said slyly.

"Yeah, but you know you have one you wanna pick, don't you?" I looked at him through half closed lids this time- a ' You aren't fooling me' look.

"Just pick." He smiled. "Preferably dare..." He finished quietly.

I smiled. "Alright, Shawn, dare."

"Are you absolutely sure you want to pick dare, Detective?" He pursed his lips like always.

_ I am now... _"Yeah, I think..."

"Good. No take-backs Jules." He was being so mischevious.

"Ummm. Ok." I was losing confidence in my choice by the second.

"Now, Juliet O'Hara, my dare for you is..." He sat up straighter. "Wait for it. Waiiiiit foooor iiiiiitttt. Waiiiiiiii-"

"Shawn!" I cut him off.

He slouched back to his normal position. "Jules, you ruined the suspence." He pouted.

I raised an 'get-on-with-it' eyebrow.

Shawn smiled a little smile. "Kiss me?" He asked so sweetly I almost melted.

_DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!_ my heart yelled at me. My brain didn't object. I went for it.

It was the most amazing, mind blowing kiss of my life. It was so sweet at first, almost timid. Then, it got really good. _Really good_. I saw fireworks behind my eyelids. But then air became a priority. I needed more and he did too. We wasted more time than I had expected connected only by lips and hands. He smiled and I smiled. "Best. Dare. Ever." I said.

"Dare?" Shawn frowned. "What do you mean dare? I didn't dare you to kiss me."

"Yes you did. You said no take-backs and then you said wait for it." I said a little confused.'

"Actually, I said 'My dare for you is wait for it'." He smiled. "You didn't actually wait for anything so I think not only did I get a kiss from the woman I've been wanting to kiss for years, I also won a game of truth or dare in the process."

"Are you serious?" I said angerly.

His eyes got a millimeter bigger with suprise.

"I demand a re-match." I pouted in a Shawn-like way.

"You're on." He smiled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I smirked. _I'm so gonna win this time around..._

_A/N So I know it's a very short chapter, but hey- they all are:D I would write more, but it just kinda seems to want to go into an M rated story, but I have no experience writing them...(like I said, I just write the conversations in my head) So I think I will just leave it like this until I find a T rated version of what might happen... So Farewell for now my pineapple loving friends:D Tell me what you think:D_


End file.
